


Free Spirit

by alittleworkerbee34



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleworkerbee34/pseuds/alittleworkerbee34
Summary: 希卡普第一次见到梅丽达·丹布洛奇时，他已经十岁，正在他所身处的小镇读书，日和夜每天重复着彼此的轨迹，世界的范围也一直停留在从他家到几条街开外的公园里。
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney)





	1. 1-5

**Author's Note:**

> Underwater - Cody Simpson
> 
> Topping up the fuel, filled with azure cool  
> 补足这冷蔚蓝色的燃料  
> To the crystal pool  
> 奔驰到光彩熠熠的水池旁  
> Let's get away now, let's get away now  
> 让我们现在就离开吧  
> The silver engine on  
> 银色引擎已经开启  
> This pirate ship is done, million ways to run  
> 就像海盗船般可以到达数百万公里之外  
> Let's get away now, let's get away now  
> 让我们现在就离开吧

01.

希卡普第一次见到梅丽达·丹布洛奇时，他已经十岁，正在他所身处的小镇读书，日和夜每天重复着彼此的轨迹，世界的范围也一直停留在从他家到几条街开外的公园里。

那年丹布洛奇一家大大小小搬进住宅区中那座由于转售价太高而空置了许久的茶色宅子，也正好就是希卡普家的隔壁。梅丽达二楼房间的窗户几乎是正对着他房间的纱窗，可在很长的一段时间里他们都一直将窗帘紧闭，尽管他偶尔能听到对面传来的阵阵音乐，和她走调却不吵人的歌声。

梅丽达·丹布洛奇并不是他的朋友。

年龄相仿又住得近的孩子们不一定非得做朋友，他从来没考虑过这个问题，也向来没人会问。

他与她第一次真正意义上的交集其实不在学校。

希卡普在那个热浪翻滚的夏天被整夜蝉鸣干扰得睡不着觉，他顺着那阵树枝摇曳声拉开窗帘，对面窗户外的蹑手蹑脚忙不迭地闯进他视线中。

梅丽达的卷发散落在黑色兜帽之下，他看她小心翼翼地抓住窗边老槐树的枝干，再看她转过头对上他的目光。

她脸上闪过一丝在那夜色中不易察觉的惊诧，这种情绪很快便被藏进她故作镇定的唇线，再以竖到唇边的食指封锁起来。

他朝她点了点头，她才继续摆弄着树枝向地面跳去，奔跑的身影消失在了路灯尽头的黑夜。

02.

中学时，由于各种千奇百怪的理由，像是每周都旷课，和别人传递纸条，或者在试卷上画千奇百怪的东西，这导致梅丽达经常被课后留堂。

她总会在禁闭室中边嚼着午餐袋中的那颗苹果，边专心致志地盯着窗外，仿佛那片天蓝中埋藏着她失窃已久的珍宝，都不舍得移开目光。

但凡事都有例外。

比如她并不是每次都会看向窗外，比如希卡普也曾被关过禁闭。

那时的梅丽达会给他扔纸团，褶皱纸张中央满是嚣张跋扈的马克笔线条，胡乱轮廓之外其实很难分辨她画的到底是什么。

他满脸疑惑转过身去，她只是噤声做着口型。

「龙」

他张嘴故作恍然大悟，转身抽出笔记本开始埋头画下有条不紊的线条，再干脆利落地撕下含有得意之作的那页纸张扔给她。

「这才是龙」

那是她第一次朝他笑。

03.

希卡普不知道究竟哪次微不足道的交集才是他们真正相识的契机，他甚至不确定那段日子里他们究竟是否认识对方。

只是他始终记得每当玻璃窗被推开的声响出现时，他会在座椅上转个身，轻而易举就能看到从对面窗户中窜出半个身子的梅丽达。

她眼中的蓝磷光彩会在夜色中一闪而过，她会一如既往在静默中得到希卡普封口保证的点头，再熟练地爬下树干踏上入夜的旅程。

他不会问她在这么多个夜晚究竟去了哪，正如他不会问她什么时候回来，但她会在第二天早上无比平常地打开丹布洛奇家的大门出发去学校。

小时候他想过，也许她是某种属于夜晚的精灵。

他知道自己是这秘密的唯一见证者。

04.

十年级时，梅丽达·丹布洛奇成了学校里的风云人物。

有人说她去年和别人一起凌晨溜进公共泳池里彻夜狂欢还逃过了警卫追捕；有人说她偷偷将烟火带到冬季嘉年华中，在滑冰场不远处带来了一场绚丽的烟火秀；还有人说她九年级时在一场派对上突然和人扭打起来，对方是比她高出一头的高年级男孩。

他偶尔看到她和其他几个人站在走廊的柜子边，她穿着长领背心外搭宽松的牛仔大衣，破洞黑色紧身裤的裤脚被裹在马丁靴里，旁边搭着她肩膀的是棒球队的麦肯塔辛。

大家都说他们从年初开始约会，麦肯塔辛拿到了大学运动奖金，他们甚至商量好了要去同一所大学。

没人能辨别这些流言的真假，毕竟人们总需要些可谈论的话题，希卡普不确定梅丽达本人是否知道这些流言，但她至少从未邀请麦肯塔辛去过她家。

在走廊的拥挤人潮中，他看到梅丽达笑得肩膀狂颤，她捂住肚子前俯后仰像要喘不过气，但她并不是因为麦肯塔辛在她耳旁说的什么话而笑，她连看都没往他的方向看。

她在笑走廊对面的索尔斯顿双胞胎，显然他们用记号笔在对方脸上留下了各式滑稽的画符。

希卡普对那些关于她的流言持怀疑态度，但正如她对学校里的任何其他流言一样，他没有特别在意过。

希卡普知道，梅丽达·丹布洛奇从未表现出特别喜欢麦肯塔辛的样子，她甚至从未表现出特别喜欢任何人的样子。

05.

希卡普那时暗恋过一位和他上同一节物理课的姑娘。

亚丝翠·哈弗森才思敏捷，她一双明眸装下万千种他好奇过的情绪，金色长发整齐地束在肩头，总在阳光浸洒下闪闪发光，仿佛上苍将世界上最美好的事都集中在她身上，导致希卡普那段时间的目光总是不受控制地停留在她所在之处。

“去和她讲话。”

那是在索尔斯顿双胞胎家开的派对。

双胞胎的家总看起来像超大型的西班牙庄园，从被霓虹灯装饰的庭院到被音乐鼓点覆盖的泳池都人声鼎沸。

希卡普其实不习惯这种湿热又拥挤的环境，每个人都在酒精作用下拼命表现得不像他们自己，他甚至本不想应双胞胎的热情邀请，但他还是来了，因为她也在。

亚丝翠向来就是男孩们眼中的焦点，她即便只是像那晚一样闲坐在楼梯间也一样不会被淹没在人群中，纵使身边献媚不断，她始终安坐在最耀眼的方向任由四周疯狂消散。

“人总归不能骗过自己。”

他几秒前看到梅丽达还在餐厅长桌旁和一群人玩着翻杯子，下一秒她又突然出现在他视线范围，还将手中的塑料杯递给希卡普以防他改变主意想壮胆表白。

他别扭地摇头。

希卡普不曾想过有谁会像这样轻易看穿他的心思，于是他开始在脑海中搜索着所有可以反驳她的证据，但她的注意力早就在他的矢口否认间隙转移到别的地方去了。

“现在假装我讲了个你从来没听过的笑话。”

希卡普照做了，尽管不明缘由。

他看她喝完塑料杯中的潘趣酒，以为这是什么她和麦肯塔辛之间的嫉妒游戏，可他又想起来从派对开始到现在就没人见过麦肯塔辛的身影。

“瞧，现在你得到她的注意力了。”

梅丽达眼睛里满是藏不住的窃喜，像是达到了什么自己为的成就，他瞥见亚丝翠坐在楼梯间看上去无心身边人对她的花言巧语，他知道她在看这边。

“你觉得我现在该去和她说话吗？”

“我打赌她会来找你说话的。”

希卡普的失措肆意叫嚣着他简直就是情窦初开男孩的典型，他不知道他的发型是否会让他在亚丝翠面前出糗，双手在裤兜两旁游走无处安放。

“你怎么能确定？”

希卡普胸口的蝴蝶不住扑腾着翅膀，她就是在这时候吻了他。

那是他第一次吻另一个女孩，她唇隙间还残留着潘趣酒的甜味，全然发散着玫瑰色的冰凉气息。她搭在他肩头的双手仅停留了大约三秒，正如她带来的这个吻，短暂得他察觉不到这其中是否暗涵任何情绪。

希卡普在某一瞬间捕捉到他在她眼中的倒影，而当他再次四下找寻时它们又跟随着她逐渐远去的脸庞剪影消失得荡然无存。

“权当我对你守口如瓶的答谢礼。”

她是对的，人总归不能骗过自己。

亚丝翠如她所猜测的那样踱步到他身边开始了话题，而他整晚都没在那场派对上再见到梅丽达的身影。


	2. 6-8

06.

他曾有一只黑猫。

准确地说，他曾试图拥有过它。

希卡普给它取名为无牙，他在隔壁窗前的屋顶上第一次见到它，全身柔软浓密的猫毛让当时的它看起来活像个飘落在屋顶绒球。

“我想她应该不在。”

他鬼使神差地和这只猫说话，它盯着他时那双炯炯有神的双眼使他有种它在等梅丽达的错觉。

它那时经常游荡在梅丽达的窗前，纵使她看起来一点也不像会养猫的人，他依然一度以为它属于她。后来他彻底对这猫打开了话闸，为它敞开了他的房间，也为它准备起食粮。

起初希卡普能明显感觉到无牙对他的戒心，通常他早上留在窗边的猫粮基本都在他下午回家才能看见空盘，它当时简直是个时常不告而别又爱吃白食的掠夺者，但他依然对这样的日常乐此不疲。

后来无牙渐渐不再对他有所抵触，它会在某个阳光明媚的下午跑到他房间窗边慵懒地晒太阳，也不会再对他的触碰大惊小怪。

希卡普开始把它当成是自己的，并对这样的生活状态感到无比满足。

直到后来，无牙光临的次数越来越屈指可数，它隔三差五不知道跑到那里去，也不知道有没有被哪只流浪狗给欺负。

那天的世界被铅灰色笼罩，到下午的时候就下起了大雨，镇上街道边行人稀疏，雨打得行经在街角的车窗玻璃啪嗒响。

希卡普已经花了一上午在镇上各处寻找着无牙的踪迹，他无谓的举措甚至没有获得半点线索，直到他看见沿雾走来的梅丽达。

石子般的雨点在路面聚积成河，水面刚好没过梅丽达已经湿透的棕色裤腿，她悠闲漫步在这片汪泻大雨，无牙在她臂弯中安稳半躺着，完全没有半点被雨声侵扰的样子。

梅丽达顺手拉起她墨绿色卫衣上的帽子，半晌后她才在这样恶劣的天气中看见了站在街对面的希卡普，随后闪电飞光在那瞬间照亮她面上转瞬即逝的迟疑。

“无牙？真是奇怪的名字。”

事实证明，梅丽达不认识它，但他们眼熟彼此。

希卡普从她口中得知，无牙被东街咖啡店主人称为猎户座，它在冰淇淋车大叔那里是曲奇，既是街角篮球少年们最早的观众之一，也是第六大道男孩童子军口中的女巫信使。

梅丽达说，它有时莫名会跟在她脚后，不声不响也不要食物，这大概也是为什么它当初会在她窗户外周旋，恐怕只是它的心血来潮罢了。

无牙舒服地被希卡普捧在臂弯，梅丽达在斯诺特劳德·乔根森的家门边上停住了步伐，他转头看见她利索地从潮湿的背包里拿出了一团被报纸裹住的东西。

““那是什么？”

“一条死掉的鲶鱼。”

倾盆大雨依旧丝毫没有停下的打算，她紧了紧脑袋上的帽子，边使劲摇晃手里的喷漆罐头边开始往房子左侧的草丛中走去，斯诺特劳德的灰色科尔维特就停在草丛不远处。

“告诉我你在开玩笑。”

希卡普隐隐有种不好的预感，可他不用想都知道，显然梅丽达·丹布洛奇要做一些令人出乎意料的事。

“通常我不会管究竟哪个倒霉蛋会想不开去惹我弟弟，要知道那三个混球本事可大着呢，”梅丽达走到斯诺特劳德的车前按下喷漆，她在车盖玻璃上挥动着那桶罐头，一个巨大的红色M很快就被刻在上面，“但不识相的人活该受惩罚。”

“你为什么讨厌他？我以为你们是朋友。”

“我跟很多人都挺友好的，”听到后半句的梅丽达有些好笑地转过身，“而斯诺特劳德不过是个自负的小瘪三。”

随后梅丽达用口型示意希卡普做好准备，她在他困惑开口前就一把将手中的鲶鱼朝二楼扔去，它穿透了斯诺特劳德二楼房间的窗户，巨大的碎玻璃声响带起的是整座房子在昏暗中逐一亮起的灯。

警报器开始尖叫，希卡普开始跟着梅丽达一起玩命似的地往大雨中朦胧的下一个街区跑去，他们脚踩水花的声音淹没在了那几乎响彻云霄的报警器声中，他确信没人在这样恶劣的天气里还能找到两个飞速奔跑着的逃犯。

07.

梅丽达神情轻松自然，她很快就从狂奔后的呼吸频率中恢复过来，好像刚才对希卡普来说惊心动魄的那几分钟从来没在她生命中出现过。

“如果我是你，我会小心不要投入过多感情。”

梅丽达走到亮着灯的门廊前拉开头上的兜帽边脱下了身上粘稠的卫衣，然后拉了拉卫衣下的T恤，不让它紧紧贴在身上。

她边把头发中的雨水拧出来边看了一眼他怀中的无牙，在她消失在丹布洛奇家的大门后，希卡普才反应过来她指的是什么。

其实他也意识到了。

在听闻了那么多关于无牙的其他名字之后，这种自知之明就更为明显，他也没法再自欺欺人地以为他拥有它，实际上他认为也许留住一只流浪猫的想法本来就是不现实的，尤其是像无牙这样的猫。

所有动物都有着它的自然本性。

当可以拥有全世界的时候，它又怎么会选择他呢。

08.

梅丽达甚至没有出席高中最后的毕业舞会。

没有人知道她去过哪里，也没人能猜到她会往什么方向行进。

希卡普知道她那段时间瞒着家人攒钱买了一辆哈雷摩托车，他有时隔着窗户听到她操着一口浓厚的苏格兰口音和丹布洛奇夫人不断争执，可他们都知道没人能改变她骨子里的不羁。

她时常披上丹布洛奇先生老旧的黑色皮革夹克，逐渐膨胀的车身引擎被她赋予嚣张跋扈的权利，带她于繁星密布的黑夜之中划过流连光影，在小镇尘土飞扬的街道上自由驰骋。

尽管他们从来不是真正意义上的朋友，每当希卡普听到那阵逐声消失在远方的嗡响时，他知道她和自己正渐行渐远。

她会不分昼夜地骑上她的哈雷，一头扎进地平线尽头他未曾拜访过的世界中，眼里洋溢着生命本该有的光亮，专心致志只顾前行。

当她结束她的探索时，她又停住那辆器械摘下头盔，火红的卷发肆意倾泻散下，她不会转头去看站在不远处的希卡普，她甚至不会察觉到他在那里。

梅丽达从隔壁房间中出跑的次数开始愈发频繁，以至于她入夜的背影每次都让他陷入一种无比真实的错觉。

一种她向夜的世界逃去，并且再也不会回来的错觉。


	3. 9-13

09.

所以当梅丽达再次从对面窗口探出身子时，希卡普头一次在这个情境下向她开口。

她翘起腿半缩在窗边，隔着玻璃和他脸对着脸，画面定格在了他们互相凝视的时间囊中，仿佛又回到了多年前他第一次见她出逃的夜晚。

唯一不同的是，这次她把手伸向他。

“我没法回答出你想听的答案，但你可以选择眼见为实。”

她唇角勾起的弧度泛着清浅光泽，不费吹灰之力便击碎了希卡普心中留存的所有顾忌，他不假思索回应了红发精灵的邀请，从此成了她的共犯。

他知道没人能再回头。

梅丽达其实早在十六岁时就收到了一辆雷克萨斯作为生日礼物，只不过她宁愿把它借给弟弟们开，他们经常将它停在车道尽头的墙边。

熠熠闪光的车身被裹上比她秀发深几度的猩红，她坐上驾驶位轻声发动了车子，随后驶进那片他远观过无数次的墨色长廊。

他们穿梭于夜夜笙歌的东区，这个城市的那片角落永远都灯红酒绿熠熠生辉。

霓虹灯装饰下的酒馆餐厅化作千万道缤纷光晕划过车窗玻璃，在永不湮灭的黑暗尽头成为梦不落帝国中那份璀璨的流光溢彩。

希卡普看见书藏店老板在这样的夜里懒洋洋地坐在公寓消防梯之间摆弄起擦得铮亮的萨克斯风，跃动的音律拂过大街小巷得到不远处街头艺人回应的小号声。

热锅上食材滋啦作响的声音在他耳边回荡，他们在墨西哥餐厅的厨房中横行无忌，她带他去到那阵烟雾缭绕背后被装饰成热带雨林的地下酒吧，调酒师和梅丽达嬉笑怒骂中为他们递上散发着柠檬草香气的饮料，其中星辰般的银白与调酒师的发色如出一辙。

梅丽达拉着他登上老旧公寓的屋顶，无名画家总戴着她淡紫色的贝雷帽在那里常驻，用画笔记录下无数个看不见锈迹的夜晚。

“至少这一刻，世界是你的。”

她长舒了一口气，脚下布满万千灯火。

希卡普从上往下看，城镇里灯光绚烂，交叉路口的黄灯在闪耀，扑朔迷离的街灯在城市各处延伸直至边缘，为他们所处的这个世界镀上淡色薄纱。

10.

梅丽达驶向远处墨黑的海峡。

希卡普摇下车窗，厚重的空气从他脸上拂过，夜晚的空气比他预想中的要潮湿温热，他瞥见梅丽达被夜风卷起的红发肆意飘散。

她专注地目视前方仿佛只身一人闯入了这静谧长夜，直至周遭变成令人惊叹的无边无际。

他们把车停在沿海沙滩边，梅丽达松绑脚上的鞋带，一边抛开她身上的夹克朝近在眼前的墨色海面跑去。

她一头扎进倒映着月色的海中，希卡普看她整个身子都沉浸在那片波光嶙峋里，甚至费尽心思试图拉他一起下水。

她朝他溅起的水淋得他浑身透湿，弄得他的衬衫紧紧黏在皮肤上，他也转身把水泼到她身上，被浸湿后的几缕秀发贴在她脸上。

“你有见过比这还光彩夺目的景象吗？”

她从夹克里抽出烟盒，打火机上燃起的火苗被海风迎面袭来不住扑腾。

希卡普靠近她身旁，拱手替她维持这片黑暗中的星星之火，随后海风的咸味中夹杂起淡淡的烟草香，久违萦绕的烟雾交织在半空，她仰头望向星空的同时在她眼中以令人察觉不到的速度迅速消散。

他从没像现在这样见过凌晨的海岸，他告诉她，不是每个人都会像她一样有半夜溜出家门的习惯。

“所以那么多个夜晚你都是来了这里？”

他深陷好奇的洪流中，一切有关她的记忆已候在门外。她也许从来不是想去参加什么夜的盛宴，她可能只想在黑夜中寻找某片寂静之地，就像现在这样。

“这里只是冰山一角。”她歪头笑着看他，“看到这些星辰了吗？”

他顺着她的视线抬眼，海浪声和她的声音共同回响在他耳边，“每个人都在拼命融入这个世界，每个人都疯狂地想拥有一切。”

他们一起看着墨染的远方，海岸线尽头连接起的夜空，她的肩膀和他的胳膊相抵，他们的手背几乎相触。

“没人喜欢不易受控的筹码，就像我刚搬来那会，大家对我敬而远之也不过是因为他们恐惧标新立异。”她吐出一片浓白烟雾，剩下的半截烟杆在她手边安静燃烧。

“后来几乎是一夜之间，大家都想变得与众不同，于是我这个唾手可得的目标就轻而易举成了某种滑稽的饭后谈资，他们发了疯地想进入我的世界。”

梅丽达的头发被海风吹了个半干，她索性将夹克摊在身后平躺在沙滩上，沾上砂砾的手指在半空中与星辰比对着。

“麦肯塔辛对你也是一样？”

“他是我父母老友的儿子，”她揿灭了烟蒂，为他的疑问作出简短的回答，“我从不属于他。”

希卡普体会到一种前所未有的轻松感，他也仰躺在沙滩上，好像所有的力气都从他指尖细缝中溜走，他也不会对此有任何怨言。

梅丽达一只胳膊搭在他身上，头抵着他肩膀，脸对着他。他们什么也不做就仅仅只是躺在夜空之下，光亮不齐的星星在他们眼中排列成万千种不同的形状。

他清空了脑海中的所有思绪，他脖子能感觉到她呼出的气，或许他们可以就那样躺着，他可以把这个夜晚当做一闪而过的梦境，直到东方鱼肚白的出现。

在黎明到来之前，这个易碎的梦还可以在此时此刻无比真实。

11.

“我们太难被定义，也太过渺小。”

梅丽达说，正如那夜的星空，正如他们身下的沙滩，没人知道宇宙的尽头在哪里停止，也没人能确认海滩边上究竟有多少粒沙。

“正因如此世界才值得去被探索，不是吗？”

人和人之间其实很难互相理解。

希卡普深知这一点，所以他从不会擅自揣测她所有行动的缘由，也许她是想要投身于世界的广阔，也许她只是在寻求超越了自身的，更难以抗拒的宏大力量，但他不在乎，因为一切都没有意义。

梅丽达说她始终知道希卡普总有一天也会踏入这片静谧之夜的。

他和她其实是一类人，他们看待这个世界时会带上某种骨子里的叛逆，桀骜不驯也不被束缚。

她知道他只要踏出第一步便会爱上这种感觉，然后像她一样无法自拔。

“从此一切都会不一样了，对吗？”

她没有做出任何回答。

他再次握住她的手，十指相交，她紧了紧她的手以此回应。

梅丽达蓝色的眼睛在夜空之下泛着光，这一刻她看起来有种不可思议的美。她湿透的牛仔裤紧贴在腿上，整片星辰大海都被镌刻在她眼底。

希卡普自知他会像这个不易受控的姑娘一样，从此对这样的夜晚渴望更多。

12.

她熄灭了车前灯，缓缓开进丹布洛奇家的车道。

梅丽达尽力抖去衣服上残留的砂砾，轻声和他道着晚安，尽管他们回来时整个小镇已经处于即将黎明的边界。

她拉起他的手，在下一秒又缓缓放开，然后转身向他们两家窗口中间的老槐树走去。

仅仅一瞬间，希卡普脑中又闪过那种她独自在黑夜中离去的错觉，巨大的落寞感从她背影中汩汩流出，在某个瞬间急转直下向他袭来。

于是他的喉咙发出声响，用第一个浮现在脑海里的念头叫住了她。

“我爱你。”

他平静的双眸直视着梅丽达，这几个字如此轻易便脱口而出，就仿佛刚才说出口的话只是一句简单的晚安。

那三个字在梅丽达耳边反复游荡，短暂的愣神很快就被她回过身来的眼神闪烁代替，她向前拥抱住他。

希卡普感觉到她踮起脚尖，嘴巴对着他耳畔，一个字一个字地对他说：“我也爱你，希卡普，一直都是。”

她的嘴唇离他非常近。

希卡普错觉他们身处某种老电影般的场景，眼前画面的速度逐帧减缓，此时此刻每个微小的变化都被他尽收眼底并无限放大，比如她眼中情感的真实度，再比如她低语的声音仿佛带着笑，“可这并不意味着我们属于彼此。”

“我不属于任何人，你知道的，因为你也是。”

她的回复并不在希卡普意料之外。

他是知道的，尤其是在经历了这样的夜晚之后，所有的念头都充斥着一种令他毛骨悚然的明确性。

他看到梅丽达努力隐藏着眼底的倦意，他知道这种倦意并不是出于他们彻夜在海边放松，这个特别的情绪其实在她眼中被隐藏了很久，他的话语只是个契机罢了。

“但我会怀念这个夜晚。”

希卡普没有自己预想中那样会惊讶或失望，这听起来到处都散发着她特有的风格，一种专属于梅丽达·丹布洛奇的象征。

她可以是一个极具吸引力的问号，也同时代表着一个衔尾蛇式无止境的开放式结局。

至少那颗梗塞在喉的大石头现在涣然冰释，至少他们了然对方心意。

他能感觉到她的微笑，然后她松开手，一步一步往后退。最后她扬起眉毛，她的身影在愈发清晰的阳光中辉闪，她朝他做出了噤声的动作，他们第一次见面时的相同动作。

他耸肩再次朝她点了点头，他知道梅丽达是如此信任他的这个动作。

他看着她爬上树，落在她二楼卧室的屋顶上，她轻缓地推开窗户爬了进去，然后合上了窗帘。

13.

那扇窗户自那以后就再没被同样的人打开过。

梅丽达·丹布洛奇从那天起就突然如同人间蒸发，镇上没人再见过这个骄傲自由的红发女孩，甚至她的哈雷也和她一起不见了。

丹布洛奇夫妇坚信她于第无数次不告而别踏上了回苏格兰的道路，她的三胞胎弟弟们说她加入了叱咤风云的机车队伍，他们去往远方城镇成了驰骋云霄的白昼骑士。

镇上有的人说他们在动物园里见过她和棕熊一起嬉闹，还有人说她跑到北郊牧场去当骑射教练了。但归根结底，没人知道她究竟在哪，也没人能拿出任何证据。

也许大家都是对的，希卡普想，毕竟她有那样桀骜不驯的自由灵魂，没有任何人能轻易定义。

他自那天以后也还经常去拜访夜色下车水马龙的东区，在海边享受空气中的潮湿，以及遥远街区外无止境的一切。

他相信梅丽达说她会怀念那个夜晚是真的，因为它们有时候也会飘荡在他脑海里。虽然没法和她一起探索那些令人惊叹的黑夜边界的确有些令人感到遗憾，但他也不会过多地沉浸在那些情绪中。

尽管他偶尔半夜睁开眼时，璀璨星空会落在他窗口静默闪耀。

他能看到窗边多出一张被马克笔标记过的褶皱便条，其中被画上的是某个似曾相识的四不像涂鸦，以及坐落在边角一个鲜红无比的M。

————————Fin.


End file.
